


Flirting

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Fierrochase [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Other, and by disgusting I mean adorable, disgusting romance, pure fluff, who let these kids be so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Magnus and Alex are in love and it's so fluffy and pure and literally nothing happens except for fluff and flirting and dear gods who let these kids fall in love because it's sending me into cardiac arrest. Also Alex is sarcastic and I feel like I overdid it a bit (read: a lot, probably) but I was having too much fun writing to care until now so whoops.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Please leave comments/kudos!

Magnus and Alex were laying on their backs next to each other in Magnus’s indoor atrium, staring up at the endless World Tree, Yggdrasil, and trying to see if anyone (or anything) was climbing around on its branches. Magnus and Alex both agreed that their favorite way to hang out with each other (other than the occasional prank) was relaxing on the soft grass in either person’s suite. Magnus’s heart warmed up as Alex’s fingers laced through his own.  
“Your hands are cold,” Magnus commented.  
“You’re so _observant,_ did you win the science fair in middle school because of how intuitive you are about temperatures?” Alex commented. Magnus smirked.  
“I love it when you reply to my simple comments and questions with complete and utter snark.”  
“I certainly hope you do, otherwise this is going to be a rocky afterlife.”  
“Well, of course, us not being together would make our afterlives rocky. _Certainly_ not the fact that we’re spending probably an eternity waiting for the bloodiest battle of all time that will be an inevitable consequence to the end of the Nine Worlds.”  
_“Duh.”  
“Duh.”_  
Magnus gently squeezed Alex’s hand, and she squeezed her hand back. Magnus brought their hands up so he could look at them better. Alex’s nail polish—pink and green on every other finger—was mostly chipped and caked with clay. Magnus smiled.  
Alex turned on her side (towards Magnus) and put her other hand on top of hers and Magnus’s joined hands. Magnus turned his head to look at her. Alex’s heterochromatic eyes sparkled as a small smile crept up her lips. Magnus couldn’t stop the heat rising from his chest up to his face, and he felt his face turn red and his heart start to beat faster.  
Magnus thought he would explode when Alex leaned over and kissed the edge of his mouth.  
“Do you _enjoy_ seeing me humiliated?” Magnus asked, closing his eyes and smiling.  
“Yes. You know how _sadistic_ I am.”  
“Of _course,_ how could I have forgotten?”  
“Beats me.”  
Magnus smiled. Alex laid back down on her back, put her free arm under her head, and closed her eyes.  
“Well, _I’m_ sadistic _too,_ ya know,” Magnus said, smiling mischievously as Alex opened her bemused eyes.  
“Oh, _really?_ ” she asked. "Because I recall your signature move on the battlefield to be maiming and dismemberment, of course. It's not like you're a _healer_ or anything. So yeah, you're _very_ sadistic, Beantown."  
“Don't be so cocky,” Magnus replied as he leaned down and kissed the corner of Alex’s mouth.  
Alex’s face turned red as she tried to hold back a smile (but miserably failed).  
“I hate you,” she said, failing to hold back the joy in her voice.  
“Hmm…no you don’t,” Magnus replied, pretending to think about it.  
Alex promptly rolled herself over so she was on top of Magnus.  
“You’re right,” Alex said as she leaned down and kissed a rather startled Magnus on the lips.  
“I love you.”  
Magnus smiled as he leaned up to kiss Alex.  
“So do I,” he replied.


End file.
